


Гетто

by XMe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMe/pseuds/XMe
Summary: То, что мы называем хаосом — это всего лишь закономерности, которые мы не сумели распознать.(с)





	Гетто

_То, что мы называем хаосом — это всего лишь закономерности, которые мы не сумели распознать._  
_То, что мы называем случайностями — это всего лишь закономерности, которые мы не в состоянии расшифровать._  
_То, что мы не можем понять, мы называем бредом._  
_То, что мы не можем прочесть, мы называем тарабарщиной._  
_Чак Паланик_

      «Вот и очередное пушечное мясо на подходе…».

      Серо-зеленые глаза с грустью разглядывали, в огромную прореху между грубо отесанными досками, столб пыли. Эта пыль возникала внезапно — то несколько раз в день, то, наоборот, проходило достаточно много времени. Она так и не смогла вычислить периодичность ее появления. Но одно было ясно — в огромных грузовиках, в полной темноте, ехали десятки людей. Через пятнадцать минут, это она знала точно, потому что считала, машина подъедет к их бараку и вывалит, словно из чрева, на яркий свет свою добычу. Люди, проведшие в кромешной тьме какое-то время, будут щуриться и прикрывать глаза от палящего солнца. Кто-то упадет мертвым грузом, пытаясь, или уже нет, вздохнуть, забивая песок в легкие. Кого-то тут же будет выворачивать наизнанку. Лишь единицы останутся стоять на своих ногах, которым на запястье поставят своеобразное тавро. Вот из них то и пополнят бараки.

      Так было и с ней.

      Только ей, можно сказать, повезло. В машине, полной людей, она смогла завести друзей, если это применимо к их обстоятельствам. Это общение, а порой и просто истерический смех, в грузовике, не дало ей сойти с ума уже там, в самом начале. Их было четверо, так же как мушкетеров, и каждый из них получил своеобразную метку. Принцип, по которому ставились, и ставятся, эти отметки, она так и не смогла понять. Но тем не менее: Август получил полено, Бэлль — книгу, Руби — волка, а ей достался — цветок.

      Вообще система — это единственное, что еще держит ее тут на плаву. Она уверена, что у всего есть определение и происходит — то или иное — исходя из каких-то правил или закономерностей. Она выросла в системе, а потом опыта добавила и улица — но везде были свои правила и порядки. Только попав сюда, она была благодарна родителям за то, что те отказались от нее, отправив в детдом. Так ей хотя бы удалось выжить здесь, в отличие от…

      Например, Августа. Он был рожден свободным — как он сам любил говорить. Поэтому ничто не могло удержать его здесь. В какой-то момент, на прогулке, он наклонился к ней и прошептал: «Если у меня всё получится, то через какое-то время следуй за мной. Если нет — то не следуй." И весело подмигнув ей на прощанье, побежал. Она никогда не думала, что люди способны бегать так быстро. Август был подобен гепарду. И пока она озиралась по сторонам, в поисках пустившихся в погоню охранников, а Руби и Бэлль стояли раскрыв рот. Август со всего маху налетел на невидимую стену, которая от встречи с ним пошла яркими всполохами, словно масляное пятно на воде. В тот же миг его, полностью обожженное, тело свалилось на песок, как полено.

      Так она вывела первое правило. Территория, какая бы она не была, находится под каким-то куполом. Он невидим, но его можно определить по характерному треску, словно ты стоишь под высоковольтной линией. Этот звук слышно, когда подходишь к нему достаточно близко. Видимо, поэтому никто из охранников не бросился останавливать Августа.

      Кстати, об охранниках. Все были на одно лицо. Лысыми, со светлыми стеклянными глазами и таким же взглядом. По серому мешковатому, как у мусорщиков, комбинезону, определить кто перед тобой — мужчина или женщина — было невозможно. Они практически не разговаривали, а если и делали это, — выкрикивая тавро вместо имени на утренних и вечерних проверках– то голос их был словно металл. Их было сложно назвать людьми, хотя они ими явно были когда-то.

      Второе правило. Тавро, метка, тату — это можно называть как угодно, смысл не меняется — служило здесь именем, потому что через какое-то время люди, попавшие сюда, забывали его. Стражники и остальные обращались к тебе только так. Но смысл этой метки она пока не поняла. Хотя если исходить из случая с Августом, то он соответствовал своей метке.

      Да, и Бэлль, тоже… Однажды утром они обнаружили ее сидящей на своей койке и мерно покачивающейся. Она будто впала в транс — что-то бормотала, в такт движению, а опустевший взгляд смотрел в одну точку.

      — Что с ней?

      — Не знаю. — Руби присела на корточки рядом с Бэлль и стала прислушиваться. — Похоже на французский.

      Минут через пять она выпрямилась и продекламировала:

      "Au gibet noir, manchotaimable,  
      Dansent, dansent les paladins,  
      Les maigres paladins du diable,  
      Les squelettes de Saladins." (1)

      — Что это?

      — А я почём знаю? — Руби небрежно пожимает плечами. — Я лишь повторила то, что бормочет она.

      В тот же день охранники увели куда-то Бэлль. Больше они ее не видели.

      Хорошо, Август и Бэлль, подходили под свои метки. А как тогда быть с ней? Или Руби? На этот вопрос она пока не могла ответить.

      Так же у нее не было ответа — как тут устроено время. Нет, день сменялся ночью — с этим все было в порядке. Она не могла понять, как давно тут находится. Засечки, которые она ставила на деревянной доске возле своей кровати, поначалу служили ей хоть каким-то ориентиром. Но, сбившись однажды, прекратила это делать. Часы, что были на ней, встали. То ли села батарейка, то ли в них попал песок. В любом случае, проку от них сейчас не было никакого. Также как и от мобильника, севшего еще в грузовике. Она хотела начать ориентироваться по месяцам, когда приходили женские дни. Но и тут не вышло. Сколько бы она не ждала, их не было. Да и волосы с ногтями прекратили расти. В этом плане, время остановилось.

      Пусть пока она толком и не знает, что это вообще за место. Но она собирала те маленькие факты и сведения, чтобы понять его и… сбежать. Да, она хотела этого. И она не собиралась действовать так опрометчиво, как Август. Надо было придумать план, а чтобы придумать план — надо иметь представление о месте. Так что всё цеплялось одно за другое.

      Она глубоко вдохнула и медленно выдохнула, собираясь мыслями и духом перед новой партией обреченных в их барак. Еще медленный вдох и такой же выдох, чтобы запах страха не снес её волной. Если вы думаете, что страх не пахнет, то глубоко заблуждаетесь. Он смердит, так что невозможно дышать, пробираясь липкими пальцами в твой организм и мешая нормально двигаться и мыслить.

      Она чувствовала, что в этот раз произойдет что-то, что поможет ей сдвинуться с мертвой точки в понимании системы. По крайней мере, сейчас точно появится кто-то, кто займет верхнюю койку над ней. Койку, которую раньше занимала Руби и которая пустовала вот уже какое-то время. Почему? Да потому, что Руби, однажды утром привычно зайдя в шахту, просто не вышла из нее. И она понятия не имела, что стало с ее подругой.

      Новички, в страхе озираясь по сторонам, медленно стали наполнять барак.

      — Ну, ну, ну. Посмотрите кто это у нас тут. — мужчина весь в черном, смачно цокнул языком и, подойдя к одной из новоприбывших, стал наматывать круги возле нее, словно пчела у банки с джемом. Его сальные светлые глазки скользили по ее лицу и фигуре.

      — Не трогай её, Крюк! Она моя!

      Он остановился и стал грозно оглядывать присутствующих, в поисках того, кто посмел сказать ему такое. Встретившись с решительным взглядом серо-зеленых глаз, изогнул бровь в удивлении и ухмыльнулся.

      — Не тронь её! — спокойно повторила она. Он не захочет связываться с ней.

      Крюк, прозванный так из-за своей отметки в виде "крюка", — один из старожилов этого барака, по крайней мере, он уже был тут, когда они только появились здесь. Он и над ними хотел установить свою власть, но Август тогда четко дал ему понять, что они не в его команде. Когда Август погиб, Крюк снова попытался сказать кто тут главный, но нечаянно наткнулся на её ногу, точнее колено, ударившее его промеж ног, а затем локоть, также нечаянно, угодивший ему в нос. С тех пор Крюк предпочитал с ней не связываться.

      — Не очень-то и хотелось. — бросил он, после минутного сверления её глазами, которое она спокойно выдержала. — Забирай!

      Крюк толкает новенькую в спину, отчего та в два шага оказывается возле нее. Теперь есть возможность получше рассмотреть женщину. Она заприметила её, едва та появилась из машины, и дело даже не в том, что женщина, в отличие от остальных, спокойно стояла под палящим солнцем, едва щурясь. Скорее, внимание привлекла одежда. В последнее время их бараки пополнялись из бродяг или бездомных. На этой же женщине были красная в черную клетку рубашка, завязанная узлом на талии, под которой была, скорее всего майка; джинсы и высокие сапоги; в руках она держала кожаную куртку. Всё это говорило о том, что та явно не принадлежала к низшим слоям населения. Черные, как смоль, волосы в мелких кудряшках до плеч, карие глаза, пытливым взглядом рассматривающие её, прямой нос и пухлые губы, с маленьким шрамом над верхней с правой стороны. Она втянула воздух, принюхиваясь. От новенькой так не смердило страхом, как от остальных. Скорее, это была настороженность.

      — Метка?

      — Что, простите? — голос, с небольшой хрипотцой, дрожит.

      Вместо ответа она поднимает левую руку вверх, демонстрируя запястье.

      — Ааа. Перо. — спокойно отвечает новенькая, показывая свое тавро, рядом с которым она замечает ремешок.

      Хватает женщину за запястье, переворачивает и несколько минут наблюдает, как завороженная. Секундная стрелка ровно отсчитывает бег по кругу, минутная и часовая медленно следуют за ней, поблескивая фосфором в тусклом свете помещения. Вообще охранники никогда никого не обыскивали, оставляя все вещи пленных при них. Им было всё равно, даже если кто-то пронесет нож или пистолет и будет гора трупов, потом будут новые рабы.

      — Батарейка? — голос её глух и едва различим, будто она выспрашивает тайну. Брюнетка мотает головой. — Отлично! Не забывай заводить в одно и то же время. Не дай им остановиться. Эмма. Эмма Свон. — представляется она, ослабляя хватку и отпуская руку.

      — Реджина Миллс.

      Звучит сирена, настолько громкая, что вгрызается в ушные перепонки и заставляет дрожать всё тело. Миллс невольно руками зажимает уши, а Свон лишь морщится. Она уже привыкла к этому звуку и знает, что сейчас последует за ним.

      На улице, ровными рядами, выстроены столы с разнообразной едой. Так происходит всегда, когда привозят новую партию людей.

      — Как давно ты ела? — спрашивает она, усаживаясь на длинную скамью с края. Миллс садится рядом.

      — Пару дней назад.

      — Понятно. Выпей сначала воды и съешь яблоко. Не ешь много. — предостерегает Свон. — Дай куртку.

      Получив куртку, Эмма начинает складывать в нее фрукты и овощи, аккуратно заворачивает несколько голышек в засаленную бумагу. Реджина, откусывая яблоко, с сожалением наблюдает, как большинство пленных жадно набрасывается на еду. Ей ужасно хочется есть, но она предпочитает следовать совету. Вдруг еда отравлена… Через несколько минут раздаются крики и несколько новых заключенных, с гримасой боли на лице, падают на песок и корчатся в муках. Никто не приходит им на помощь.

      — И еще, — Свон закончила складывать еду в куртку, завязывает рукава и подгибает полы, получая на выходе огромный куль. — Никогда не ешь мяса. Курицу, рыбу можешь. Мясо - нет.

      То что с мясом что-то не то, она пришла к выводу наблюдая за Крюком. Тот, по непонятным ей причинам, никогда не притрагивался к нему и был всё еще жив. Может это была обычная свинина или говядина, но она не решилась рисковать. В отличии от Руби, попробовавшей его за несколько дней до своего исчезновения.

      Свон несколько минут смотрит на небо, замечая солнце, готовое завалиться за дюны. Их держат где-то на юге. Она не знает, перевезли ли их через границу или оставили в стране. Но едва зайдет солнце, как будет темно, хоть глаз выколи.

      — Пошли. Я покажу твое место.

      В бараке душно. Сквозь огромные щели в досках проникает запах еды снаружи и смешивается с затхлостью и мочой внутри. Реджина задерживает дыхание, в попытке сдержать подступающую рвоту. Оглядывает помещение. Кажется, что оно сколочено на скорую руку, а крыша из стальных листов нависает так низко, что, лежа на втором ярусе кроватей, касаешься её головой, когда сидишь. За день, под палящим солнцем, она нагрелась так, что можно спокойно пожарить яичницу. Бетонный пол, наоборот, ледяной. Весь в каких-то щербинах и неровностях, будто по нему прошелся бульдозер. Света нет. Только тот, что проникает через щели. Свон, наклонившись над койкой, в паре кроватей слева от входа, что-то перебирает. Миллс подходит к ней, замечая рядом в углу металлическое ведро. От него несет так, что глаза начинают слезиться.

      — Ты сверху. — произносит Эмма, не оборачиваясь.

      Металлические двухъярусные кровати, как в тюрьмах или казармах. Сетка под матрасом наверху настолько прогнулась, что Миллс кажется, что она свалится на Свон, едва попробует лечь.

      — На. Съешь.

      Реджина морщится, глядя на банан в руке, и вертит головой. Тошнота комом подскакивает к горлу.

      — Надо. — приказывает Свон.

      Миллс подчиняется и давясь бананом, наблюдает, как в барак заходят люди. Эмма, стоя на коленях, запихивает куртки с едой под кровать. Она разделила запасы: часть оставила в Реджининой черной, часть переложила в свою — красную. Тут никому нельзя доверять.

      Сирена. Опять этот невыносимый звук разрывает перепонки на части. Миллс смотрит на верхнюю койку, думая как на нее забраться. Эмма забирает шкурку от банана, не глядя, кидает в ведро, и отгибает край своего матраса. Ноги на нижнюю кровать, руки впиваются в острый металлический край верхней. Реджина всегда думала, что она достаточно сильна физически, но сейчас она в который раз тщетно пытается приподняться на дрожащих руках. Всё без толку. Еще попытка. Она уже готова спуститься вниз и перевести дух, чтобы потом опять пытаться влезть, как вдруг чьи-то сильные руки подталкивают ее за задницу вверх. Лицо утыкается в колючую ткань и проезжает несколько сантиметров. Резко отгибается назад, хватая ртом воздух. Опять слезы на глазах, от удушливого чужого запаха, и рвота, подступающая к горлу. Она медленно, на ощупь, пробирается вперед. Колючая ткань оказывается тонким, словно плед, одеялом. Ложится на край, чувствуя, как холодный металл впивается в щеку. На подушку лечь нет никакого желания, да и глубже улечься мешает страх, что она может провалиться вниз. Глаза потихоньку привыкают к темноте. Теперь почти видно, что кровать напротив пуста. Это хорошо. Сейчас Реджина не выдержала кого-нибудь рядом. Барак постепенно наполняется храпом, свистом и сопением. Слышатся чьи-то всхлипы. Желудок урчит от голода, мысли спутаны. Миллс очень устала, но сон не идет. Сначала душно, а потом становится так холодно, что зубы начинают стучать. Ей даже кажется, что стальные листы крыши покрываются инеем. Сильнее кутаясь в тонкое одеяло, слышит непонятный шорох снаружи. Еще и еще. Похоже там кто-то ходит.

      — Эмма. Эмма. - тихо зовет Миллс, свешиваясь сверху. Белокурая голова лежит на подушке. Ее вдруг охватывает страх. — Эмма…

      Вновь зовет она, но ответа нет. Дрожащая рука тянется к чужому плечу.

      — Что? — в хриплом ото сна голосе, сквозит недовольство.

      Миллс с шумом выдыхает. Жива.

      — Там кто-то ходит. Я слышу.

      — Да. Это стражники. Спи… — бормочет Свон в подушку.

      Охрана. А если они войдут и перебьют тут всех. Это же так просто. Воображение живо рисует картинки страшной бойни. Миллс с силой зажмуривает глаза, думая, что так все просто исчезнет.

      — Они не войдут. Никогда не входят. — поясняет Эмма, будто читая её мысли.

      Легче от этих слов не становится. Реджина закрывает глаза и начинает медленно считать про себя, чтобы как-то отвлечься ото всего. Тысяча. Сон не идет. Чувствует как затекают мышцы от неудобной позы. Надо бы лечь по другому, но она боится вздохнуть лишний раз, не то что пошевелиться. Замирает, вновь слыша шаги снаружи.

      Громкий вой сирены резко подрывает её. Головой сильно прикладывается к крыше, от чего звон в ушах становится громче. Все-таки ей удалось уснуть. Хоть и ненадолго. Аккуратно спускается вниз. Ноги не слушаются, а тело мелко дрожит от недосыпа.

      — Рубашку и часы оставь тут. Только спрячь понадежнее. — привычно командует Свон.

      Реджина слушается. И идет следом за ней. А что еще делать?

      Солнце только взошло и под первыми его лучами не так жарко. Эмма стоит возле обычной с одним колесом тачки и чего-то ждет. Из барака доносится непонятный шум, заставляющий Миллс осторожно вглядываться в темноту помещения. Крюк, тяжело дыша, идет спиной ко входу. Он что-то тащит волоком. Когда Реджина наконец понимает, что это за груз, то хочет закрыть глаза и проснуться. Но вместо этого она смотрит на исхудавшее лицо, рот, приоткрытый в беззвучном крике, и открытые глаза, которые теперь уже ничего не видят. Кажется, именно с него писал Мунк(2) свой шедевр или может так выглядит каждый, встречаясь лицом к лицу со смертью.

      — Сколько? — спокойно спрашивает Свон.

      Эта процедура стала уже ужасным ритуалом. Когда был жив Август, то он вместе с Крюком вытаскивал утром трупы из барака, а Свон с Руби вывозили их. Теперь остались они вдвоем, но этот страшный обычай не прекращался, внося в их умы мысль, что они все еще живы.

      — Только этот. — Крюк укладывает мертвеца в тачку, прикрывает глаза и складывает руки, обтянутые тонкой, словно пергамент, кожей, на животе. — Отмучался, наконец.

      Эмма лишь кивает в ответ. Что еще можно тут сказать. Только помолчать или помолиться за упокой. Но она никогда не верила в Бога, а сейчас начинать в него верить уже поздно. Вряд ли он заглядывает в эту дыру. Тачка жалобно скрипит и еле едет по песку. Заставляя всем телом наваливаться на ручки, чтобы пропихнуть ее дальше. Дальше — это к единственному каменному, точнее бетонному, зданию под куполом.

      Реджина, следуя за Свон, решает осмотреться. Все три барака сделаны под копирку. Она хочет увидеть что-то, что поможет ей узнать свой, но тщетно. В углу каждого приютилась будка из досок, с узкой дверкой и покатой крышей. "Сортир" — догадывается она. Из других бараков также выходят люди. Те, что идут впереди толкают такие же, как у Эммы, тележки. Две, четыре. В этот раз у них самый меньший "улов".

      Внезапно над ухом что-то свистит, с силой рассекая воздух, и поднимает столб песка. Реджина в панике жмется ближе к Свон, практически наступая ей на пятки. Все люди, словно река зажимаемая берегами, теснятся ближе, входя в узкий коридор между охранниками. Стражники стоят на расстоянии друг от друга примерно пяти метров, в руках у них длинные хлысты. Периодически они взмахивают ими, поднимая пыль, и заставляя рабов идти быстрее.

      Главное здание метрах в пятидесяти от бараков. И пока плотный людской поток движется к нему, Реджина хочет рассмотреть двери и окна. Их нет. Только из трубы над крышей, в виде пирамиды, идет дым. Она не видит его. Просто воздух над трубой отчетливо дрожит. Единственная дверь — это две металлические створки, почти на уровне земли. "Подвал. Вход только в подвал.". Трупы сваливаются в его темноту и дребезжат словно камни, ударяющиеся о стенки, пока катятся вниз. Потом тишина.

      Пленники, поделившись на группы по десять человек, выстраиваются в ряды. Охрана кричит тавро каждого. Миллс покорно поднимает руку с тату, как делали это все когда выкрикивали их метку. После переклички людской поток устремляется в шахту, что за главным зданием. Они петляют по ее коридорам, тускло подсвеченных редкими лампочками. Миллс старается не отставать от Свон, понимая, что одна просто заблудится в этих катакомбах. Немного скользит по мокрой земле, когда Эмма резко поворачивает влево.

      Небольшой закуток. Лампочка висит так низко, что ее можно задеть головой. Два ящика — пустой и с инструментами, из которого Свон привычно выуживает брезентовые перчатки и кирку. Брюнетка несколько минут наблюдает за ней. Удар, еще удар — действия точны и размеренны. Эмма не выглядит моделью бодибилдера, скорее, наоборот, поджарая. Руки достаточно тонкие, с выделяющимися бицепсами, когда она наносит очередной удар по каменной стене. Кажется это не так трудно. Перчатки больше на пару размеров, а кирка тяжелее, чем представлялась. Миллс заносит ее над головой, пытаясь повторить движения Свон, но кирка тянет назад, заставляя ее с глухим стоном приземлиться на задницу. Ноги разъезжаются, когда она пытается подняться, и вновь садится на пятую точку. Она зло смотрит на Эмму, которая вместо того, чтобы помочь ей, стоит согнувшись и уперев руки в колени — смеется. Хочется подойти к ней и залепить звонкую пощечину. Но внезапно понимает, что не так. Смех — сухой, с надрывом, на грани истерики. Скорее защита и выплеск эмоций, чем радость от чужого падения. И Миллс тоже начинает смеяться.

      — Прости. Я не должна была смеяться. — пытаясь подавить смешок, говорит Эмма и протягивает руку.

      От улыбки в уголках серо-зеленых глаз веером разбегаются морщинки, но взгляд уставший, и где-то в глубине его Реджина замечает отчаянье. Светлые волосы, небрежно забранные в хвост, покрыты пылью, как и руки Свон. Так же как и одежда: простая майка, джинсы и сапоги.

      — Тебе пока рано браться за кирку. Лучше возьми это. — дает Реджине небольшой молоток. — Разбивай глыбы. Мы ищем вот это.

      Небольшой черный камень, похожий на уголь, весь испещренный тонкими серыми дорожками, тускло поблескивающими в свете лампочки.

      — Что это?

      — Не знаю. Надеюсь только не что-то запрещенное или радиоактивное.

      Миллс старается быть хоть немного полезнее, разнося в пыль падающие камни. Рука начинает ныть и, с каждым разом, новый удар дается сложнее. Хотя так она может выместить всю ту бессильную злобу, что накопилась в ней. Вопросы — почему? за что? — постепенно уходят из головы, вытесняемые монотонными движениями. Звучит сирена. Реджина скорее чувствует ее по вибрации стен, чем слышит.

      Жара. Солнце в зените. Люди, словно полуслепые кроты, щурясь, выходят на поверхность. Каждый получает маленькую бутылку воды и кусок хлеба. Реджина, в один присест, почти осушает ее, поздно понимая свою ошибку. Свон делает маленький глоток и тщательно полощет рот. Садится на песок, практически у входа, и медленно жует хлеб. Вода еще пригодится. Снова сирена, снова шахта. Когда она вновь слышит вой, ей кажется что это не звук, отражается от стен вибрацией, а все тело мелко дрожит от напряжения. Ноги затекли и отказываются идти, Реджина силой заставляет себя передвигаться. Прямо сейчас она готова упасть и заснуть. Уже больше не смущают чужие запахи от подушки, прогнутая сетка койки и тонкое одеяло.

      Но вместо барака Свон идет к главному зданию.Только сейчас Миллс замечает, что стена строения обита листами железа, которое тускло поблескивает на солнце, а внизу лежат что-то типа деревянных паллетов. Новичков видно за версту. Большинство из них белые, точнее серые от шахтерской пыли, затравленного вида и взглядом, в котором читается страх. Они предпочитают не отставать от основной массы, следуя за всеми, будто детеныши зверей. Видимо, так же выглядит и она сейчас.

      Эмма снимает сапоги, оставляя их подальше от стены, становится на паллеты. Реджина делает тоже самое. Жар, от накаленного солнцем железа, дышит в лицо. Что же сейчас будет? Их будут бить? Или стрелять? Тихий щелчок похож на выстрел, но никто не падает и не корчится от боли.

      Внезапно по спине бьёт струя, с силой вышибая воздух из легких, заставляя Реджину, словно рыбу на суше, беспомощно открывать рот. Если бы не рука Свон, выставленная в последний момент и не прижатая к её животу, она бы тот час влетела в стену. Краем глаза замечает, как эта участь постигла соседа слева. Кровь, из его носа, заляпывая металл, струйками стекает под настил, смешиваясь с песком и грязью. Он пытается подняться, когда его вновь прижимает струя. Ледяная вода обжигает и колет, будто сотни мелких иголок. На спине точно будут синяки. Под ноги стекает темная пена. Трет руки и осторожно принюхивается. Мыло? Ну, по крайней мере тут следят за гигиеной. Хоть и таким ужасным способом. Свон привыкла к этому, даже может помыть голову. Миллс впервые видит ее с распущенными волосами. Мыльная вода сменяется обычной.

      — Не переживай. Сейчас быстро обсохнешь. — спокойно заявляет Свон, пока они идут к бараку. Ее светлые волосы уже подсыхают, завиваясь крупными локонами.

      Солнце уже не так высоко, но все еще жарко и одежда, которая неприятно липла к телу сначала, практически высохла на них. Эмма привычно забирает волосы в хвост, едва они подходят к бараку. Лезет под койку, выуживая припасы. Что-то не то. Пристальным взглядом обводит помещение. В паре кроватей от них, сидит негр и внимательно смотрит на нее. Свон решительно направляется в его сторону. Мужчина вскакивает с койки, стоит ей подойти к нему. Он выше ее на голову, да и весит раза в два больше, чем она. В его насмешливом взгляде ясно читается — что ты мне можешь сделать? И это служит спусковым крючком для Эммы. Ярость просто захлестывает. Она не привыкла просто так отдавать свое. Резкий удар в под дых, сцепленные в замок руки бьют по шее. Не ожидавший этого негр валится на пол, словно мешок картошки. Эмма, упираясь коленом в спину, шепчет:

      — Слышь ты, мразь. Еще раз узнаю, что ты воруешь у меня еду — выбью все зубы, чтобы нечем было есть.

      Кто-то рядом присаживается на корточки. Длинное лезвие блестит в руке. Крюк? Свон невольно сглатывает. Она не знала, что у него есть нож.

      Крюк, зарываясь в черные мелкие кудри, резко вскидывает голову мужчины. Приставляет острие к горлу и чуть надавливает. Алая струйка медленно стекает по клинку.

      — Мы не воруем у своих. Если еще раз узнаю об этом, то к выбитым зубам добавятся переломанные пальцы. Ты меня понял… — он переворачивает руку и внимательно рассматривает тавро. — Гитара!

      Негр, во взгляде, которого читается страх в вперемешку с яростью, лишь моргает в ответ. Он лежит до тех пор пока Свон и Крюк не отходят к своим койкам.

      Хорошо, что она разделила еду, поэтому у них осталась еще пара голышек. На одних овощах и фруктах долго не протянешь. Миллс, наблюдавшая эту сцену до сих пор в шоке, но это не мешает ей жадно поедать курицу. Среди зверей надо быть тоже зверем, иначе не выжить.

      Как известно, люди хуже тараканов и могут приспособиться ко всему, или почти ко всему. Так и Реджина, она почти привыкла к сирене, ее ужасному вою, который по началу рвал перепонки; к шахте, хотя по-прежнему работает молотком; к ледяному душу, вышибающему вечером остатки сил. Только вот спать она так и не может. Лишь проваливается в дрему под утро. Потому что ночью все также слышны шаги снаружи, наводящие страх, да и желудок от голода урчит сильнее именно ночью. Если в ближайшие дни не привезут новеньких они останутся на хлебе и воде. Вчера она увидела, что из запасов осталось только пара бананов и яблоко. Даже к трупам она привыкла. Сегодня их было три. И она недолго думая, берется за тачку и толкает ее. Как Свон умудряется довозить ее до главного здания? Ей удалось пройти не больше десяти метров. Колесо постоянно вязнет в песке, делая этот путь еще труднее. Она уже готова сама лечь на труп и не двигаться, когда чувствует, что кто-то решительно отпихивает ее и начинает толкать тачку. Негр, тот самый что украл у них еду, приходит ей на помощь. Всё это происходит в молчании. Они все тут мало разговаривают. Это отнимает силы, которых и так мало.

      Перекличка. Свон внимательно смотрит на охранника, уже в пятый раз выкрикивающего ее тавро, и не может поднять руку. Он уже вплотную подходит к ней, смотря в упор стеклянным взглядом, и орет в лицо, не снижая громкости. А она не может пошевелиться. Этого не может быть! Руби?! Пусть теперь она лысая, в мешковатом сером комбинезоне — Эмма в любом обличии узнает её. Миллс, понимая, что что-то не то, тихонько толкает её локтем в бок, заставляя машинально вскинуть руку с меткой.

      Реджина стоит в стороне и наблюдает, как блондинка колотит стену шахты, выплескивая эмоции. Хлипкие деревянные балки скрипят от ударов, тусклая лампочка ходит ходуном от ярых взмахов. Внезапно, Свон оседает на землю и сворачивается клубком, закрываясь ото всего. Слышны всхлипы. Теперь настала очередь Реджины быть сильной. Если бы не присутствие блондинки, она бы тут долго не протянула. Тихонько подходит, садится рядом с ней; обнимает за плечи и гладит светлые волосы. Она готова к тому, что Эмма её оттолкнет. Каждый переживает горе по-разному. Но Свон прижимается к ней всем телом, хватаясь за нее, как за соломинку. Сильные духом люди порой ломаются быстрее и острее слабых. Невозможно все время быть сильной, иногда просто необходимо побыть маленькой и слабой, чтобы почувствовать, что ты не один на один сражаешься с ветряными мельницами. Ровные удары сердца под ухом и мерное поглаживание успокаивает.

      — Расскажи о себе, — просит блондинка, через какое-то время.

      Миллс не может отказать.

      — Я живу в Сиэтле. У меня там свой бар. — замолкает, не зная что еще рассказать о той жизни, которой больше нет. Это тяжело. Слезы невольно льются из глаз.

      — Ты помнишь, как попала сюда?

      — Да. Накануне, вечером в бар пришел мужчина. Просидел до самого закрытия. Мы говорили ни о чем. А потом он попросил с ним выпить. Очнулась я уже в грузовике.

      — Как он выглядел? — Эмма выпрямляется и внимательно смотрит на нее. Она прекрасно помнит, как попала сюда. Кто-то пробрался в её машину и оглушил сзади, стоило только сесть за руль.

      — Я не очень хорошо его помню... — пытаясь вспомнить Миллс морщит лоб и сводит брови к переносице. — У него была татуировка. Лев.

      Свон, перестает дышать, чувствуя как работает мозг, обрабатывая полученную информацию. Медленно поднимается и берет кирку. На этот раз ее удары точны и размерены, будто она боится спугнуть мысль, которая вертится в голове. Значит те, кто отмечены знаком зверя становятся либо загонщиками рабов, либо стражниками. Надо быть впредь более внимательной и осторожной. В эту ночь она не может уснуть. Образ Руби со стеклянным взглядом и металлическим голосом преследует её. Слышит легкий стук по дереву. Кто-то снаружи бьет по доскам. Осторожно подползает к большой прорехе, которая находится в углу возле её ног. Едва взглянув в нее, отшатывается назад. Луна почти полная. Ее света достаточно, чтобы различить два светлых глаза уставившихся на нее. Руби пришла за ней? В щель пропихивается листок бумаги, сложенный пополам, и бесшумно падает на кровать. Она хватает его и поспешно запихивает в карман джинс. Сейчас всё равно бесполезно смотреть. Надо ждать утра. Сердце колотится так, что не слышно ничего вокруг.

      Свон никогда не жаждала так попасть быстрее в шахту, как сегодня. Только там она, дрожащими руками, достает бумагу и смотрит. Непонятная схема, какие-то надписи. Эмма вздрагивает, слыша голос Реджины над ухом.

      — Через два дня полнолуние, — тонкий палец указывает на надпись "2 дня, 00:00" и ведет к кружку, видимо обозначающему луну.

      Свон кивает. Могла бы и сама догадаться. Схема со стрелочками — скорее всего путь, который надо пройти.

      — А это что? — в самом углу листка — "1+1".

      — Наверное, ты должна взять с собой кого-то. — Реджина внимательно смотрит в серо-зеленые глаза. Свон кивает и поспешно убирает листок.

      Два дня — сейчас кажутся вечностью. Она сидит у входа в шахту и медленно жует хлеб. Есть не хочется, но надо. Странная надпись "1+1" — только добавляет проблем. Кого она должна взять с собой? Зачем еще кого-то втягивать в это? А если ничего не получится, тогда пострадает не только она, но и тот, кто пойдет с ней. Вопросы роятся в голове, а руки что-то бездумно рисуют на песке. Почему-то чтобы она не рисовала, в итоге получаются глаза. Будто за ней постоянно следит всевидящий Аргус(3) и нет от него спасения.

      — Они похожи на духов Бусо. — Реджина подсаживается к ней на песок и кивает в сторону охранников.

      — Духи Бусо?

      — Да, в японской мифологии духи поедающие человеческую плоть. Возникают из людей умерших от голода. По нашему просто зомби.

      Свон некоторое время смотрит на охранника. Он спокойно стоит под палящим солнцем. Наверное, в любую погоду он будет стоять так же, чтобы не происходило вокруг.

      — Не знаю. Зомби они или нет. Может в них какой-то пришелец вселился или вирус съел их мозг, сделав роботами. Меня волнует только одно — как не стать одной из них.

      Они сидят в тишине какое-то время, а затем Эмма решившись на что-то спрашивает:

      — Ты видела схему? — утвердительный кивок в ответ. — Запомнила?

      Миллс молчит, но затем кивает. Блондинка осторожно вытаскивает листок из кармана, кладет в рот и тщательно жует. Нельзя его оставлять. Её счастье, что их не обыскивают.

      — Пойдешь со мной? — снова утвердительный кивок в ответ. — Это может быть опасно. Я не знаю, к чему это может привести. Может к смерти.

      — Лучше смерть, чем это. — Миллс берет в ладонь руку Свон и чуть сжимает.

      Оставшееся время проходит за отметкой необходимых мелочей: количество шагов от здания до их барака, скрипит ли дверь или кровать, где можно укрыться в случае чего. Надо как следует отдохнуть и выспаться, но сон как нарочно не идет. Мозг усиленно работает, собирая всю информацию. Накануне привозят новеньких. Свон набирает еду, отчасти по привычке, отчасти на всякий случай. Если не повезёт и они будут вынуждены вернуться в барак, то по крайней мере будет что есть. Если же всё получится, то еда не помешает тем кто остался.

      Сирена на отбой заставляет сердце учащенно биться. Реджина ложится с ней на кровать. В темноте не так легко слезать с верхнего яруса. Она уже и забыла каково это спать с кем-то. Поначалу это вызывает дискомфорт — ни лечь как хочешь, ни повернуться на узкой койке. Но постепенно теплое дыхание в шею и рука на талии успокаивает и Свон начинает дремать. Вздрагивает, когда ладонь мягко касается её щеки. Свон лезет под матрас. Там в самом дальнем углу спрятана металлическая тонкая фляжка, которая осталась от Августа. Прячет её в сапог.

      Эмма замирает на месте, видя что дверь в барак чуть приоткрыта и в щель проникает лунный свет. Она задерживает дыхание, а сердце ухает в пятки. Кто-то не спит? В темноте помещения невозможно ничего разобрать. Аккуратно просовывает голову в проем. Никого. Странно она всегда думала, что дверь в барак закрывают. Хотя ни замков, ни щеколд на ней нет.Осторожно выходит наружу и замирает, прислоняясь к двери. Непривычно быть ночь вне барака, ощущение будто фотограф перевел съемку из режима сепии в циан. Песок из жёлтого, превратился в голубой, а небо темное, почти черное, с яркими звездами-точками и полной луной, освещающей не хуже уличного фонаря. Все видно достаточно четко. Она стоит так какое-то время, вслушиваясь, и лишь потом зовет Миллс. Сейчас Эмма больше переживает за нее, чем за себя. Если что-то случится, она будет винить себя в этом.

      До барака идти максимум пять минут, но сейчас они кажутся вечностью. Чудится, что ноги вязнут в песке, больше чем обычно. И Свон молится — чтобы не осталось их следов до утра и чтобы никто не вышел. Заметить две фигуры на пустом пространстве и при яркой луне не составит труда. Но хотя бы в этом им везет и они спокойно добираются до единственных дверей здания, в которые они обычно выбрасывают трупы. Створка открыта, будто пасть какого-то чудовища. Свон вглядывается в неё, силясь разглядеть во мраке хоть что-то. Тщетно. Она помнит с каким звуком падали вниз мертвецы. Проникнуть тихо не получится. Первая, на корточках, скатывается вниз, будто в детстве с металлической горке. Жесть, под её весом, гулко шумит. Руки погружаются во что-то липкое. Принюхивается. Металлический запах что-то напоминает. Цвета в этой темноте не разобрать. Хотя попади она сейчас в выгребную яму, ей было бы всё равно. Если это путь к побегу, можно пролезть и в канализацию.

      — Реджина. — шепчет она и вздрагивает. Звуки отражаясь от стен в маленьком пространстве, кажутся воплем. Надеется, что Миллс её все же услышала.

      Брюнетка скатывается почти сразу, чуть не сбивая ее с ног. Эмма вовремя успевает втиснуться в стену. Кругом металл. Возможно, и потолок тоже из железа. Узкий коридор. 

      Руки скользят по прохладной гладкой поверхности.Темнота и замкнутое пространство начинают давить - воздух, вдруг резко заканчивается в легких, выходя каждый раз со свистом. Кажется будто сердце стучит везде, резонируя с металлом, глухо бьет по перепонкам, застревая в горле. Она и не предполагала, что страдает клаустрофобией. Хорошо, что идти метров двадцать и только прямо, если верить схеме. Хотя тут нет дверей и поворотов.Ноги во что-то упираются и Свон присаживается, чтобы ощупать это. Скользкий пол начинает идти наверх, под углом примерно в сорок градусов. Резина? Поверхность более шершавая, с какими-то палочками. Будто шевронная лента (4) ползущая вверх. В любом случае, вариантов у них нет. Эмма прикрывает глаза, хотя куда уж темнее, и глубоко вздохнув, забирается дальше. Ноги проскальзывают и срываются с узких полочек, пальцы в чем-то вязком и липком. Впереди виднеется тусклый свет, проникающий сквозь резиновые шторки на самом верху конвейера. Проем низкий. Приходится ползти на коленях, чтобы протиснуться в него.

      Лампа дневного света мигает и потрескивает. Ее мало, чтобы осветить все помещение, но достаточно, чтобы…

      Массивные металлические цепи свисают практически до пола. К ним штук по пять приделаны огромные крюки, на которых, словно виноградные гроздья, вниз головой, в неестественных позах, висят освежеванные трупы. Кровь капает с пальцев, неслышно опускаясь в почти черную массу. Свон смотрит на свои красные дрожащие руки, не в силах отвести от них взгляда. Почти тут же отворачиваясь к стене и извергая из себя все, что съела на ужин. Слышит, что рядом с Реджиной происходит тоже самое. Останавливается, лишь когда начинает все плыть перед глазами, а рвет уже одной лишь желчью. Холодными пальцами лезет в сапог за флягой. Большой глоток обжигающего виски, устремляется по пищеводу. Спирт въедается в раздраженное горло, заставляя хватать воздух, пропитанный металлом, и заходится в кашле. Не глядя передает фляжку. Миллс выпивает спокойно, вызывая зависть у Свон. Может сказывается барменское прошлое? Или Реджина привыкла видеть трупы, висящие словно вяленый хамон. Так вот что за мясо было на столе! Эта мысль вызывает новый приступ тошноты и Эмма поспешно закрывает рот ладонью. Она бежит к противоположной стене. К двери, что была на схеме, в надежде, что она все же открыта. С силой, нажимает на ручку, вваливаясь в следующую комнату.

      Яркий свет, отражающийся от наполированных стен, и резкий запах хлорки оглоушивают. Прислоняется к стене, зажмуривает глаза и стискивает зубы.Тело колотит мелкая дрожь, на лбу проступает холодный пот. Голова, словно шарик в рулетке, идет кругом, сердце готово выпрыгнуть наружу, отдаваясь шумом в ушах. Страх наваливается со всех сторон и грозит раздавить ее. В обычной жизни страх необходим — это скорее инстинкт самосохранения. Чтобы не лезть с другими в авантюры. Но это касается чувства страха, а не паники, которая поглощает сейчас, заставляя неметь всё тело. Внезапно она ощущает мягкие губы, накрывающие ее, язык медленно обводит пересохший рот и настойчиво проникает в него. Горький вкус и еле уловимый запах алкоголя. Она приоткрывает рот, позволяя чужому языку задевать зубы, скользить по нёбу, переплетать языки. Всё плавно отходит на второй план, вытесняемое другими эмоциями и ощущениями. Сердце стучит быстрее уже по другой причине. Распахивает глаза, встречаясь с нежным карим взглядом.

      — Зачем это? — тихо спрашивает Свон, ошарашено глядя на брюнетку. Голос глух, а в горло просачивается запах хлорки, скребя по нему словно наждак.

      — Чтобы ты пришла в себя.

      Спокойствию и хладнокровию Реджины, она лишь может позавидовать.

      Что-то падает, заставляя их отпрыгнуть друг от друга. Только сейчас они заметили грузовик, стоящий посреди комнаты. Видимо, он проходил дезинфекцию после очередной партии пленных. Из-за него появляется Руби, жестом подзывая к себе. Медлить нельзя. Руби машет руками показывает, что им надо влезть на крышу машины. Эмма помогает Реджине забраться, отмечая, что остаются бурые следы на поверхности. С помощью Руби, также оказывается наверху. Подползают к кабине. Там удобнее держаться за край и есть возможность видеть дорогу.

      Свон втягивает голову в плечи, едва грузовик выезжает за ворота. Миллс — брюнетка в черной куртке и штанах, в отличие от Свон. Она надеется, что сверху никто не наблюдает за процессом отъезда. Её то белокурую голову можно спокойно заметить даже в лунном свете. Автомобиль набирает скорость и песок летит прямо на них, заставляя прятать лицо. Так что им не удается видеть, куда они едут. 

      Она понимает, что они выехали на дорогу, когда ход у машины становится более плавным, а скорость увеличивается. Но едва поднимает голову, в попытке рассмотреть что-нибудь, как тут же зажмуривает глаза и замирает в ожидании удара. Но ничего не происходит. Может ей показалось? Снова решает посмотреть. Вновь фары в темноте выхватывают каменную стену, надвигающуюся на них. Резкий поворот. Задние колеса, на скользкой грунтовой дороге, почти срываются вниз, вызывая небольшой камнепад. Света хватает только чтобы увидеть узкую полоску дороги впереди. Слева стена, справа чернота. Грузовик несется слишком быстро, не сбавляя скорости на крутых виражах, каждый раз вызывая обвалы. Свон невольно хватает руку Миллс, с силой сжимая ее и переплетая пальцы. Им остается совсем немного до вершины. Уже виднеется впереди просвет и ярко-розовая полоса утренней зари. Внезапно, на резком повороте машину заносит, и задние колеса срываются вниз.

      Грузовик падает в темноту. Где-то вдалеке слышен вой сирены.

***

  
      Свон подскакивает на кровати, пытаясь понять, где она и что с ней происходит. На прикроватной тумбочке противно пищит будильник. Сон, это всего лишь сон. Мокрые, от пота, волосы прилипли к лицу, а руки сцеплены в замок. Неохотно вылезает из постели и медленно, чуть покачиваясь, бредет в ванную. Щурится от яркого света, а затем отшатывается от своего отражения. Красные опухшие глаза, под которыми пролегли мешки, всклокоченные волосы, впалые щеки. Левое запястье жутко чешется и ноет. На нем красуется свежая, немного припухшая по краям, татуировка — цветок. Пытается вспомнить, где она вчера была и сколько выпила, что решилась сделать её. Бесполезно. Последнее четкое воспоминание — работа. Которую она ненавидит, но понимает что другого варианта у неё, девочки из детдома и без образования, пока что нет. Так хочется всё бросить и уехать. Но куда? Она слишком часто в своей жизни всё бросала и меняла, а итог всегда один и тот же. Прохладный душ не очень помог прийти в себя, да и сон, который был слишком явным и ярким, не хочет отпускать. Кое-как приводит себя в порядок и выходит из дома.

      Старый потрепанный Фольксваген Жук едет привычным маршрутом. Настолько привычным, что этот путь Эмма вполне может проделать с закрытыми глазами. Но этот день не задался, судя по всему еще с ночи. То ли дорога была мокрая, то ли тормоза подвели, то ли Свон прибывала в прострации и в своих мыслях. Она поздно заметила, как зеленый свет светофора переключился на красный, приходится резко давить на педаль и выворачивать руль, чтобы уйти от столкновения. Небольшой толчок и скрежет металла. Свон замирает, глядя как бампер другой машины, скребет по асфальту и замирает у бордюра. Обреченно опускает голову на руль и медленно выдыхает, чтобы успокоиться. Да, сегодня точно не её день! Все идет наперекосяк.

      Из пострадавшего черного Мерседеса выходит брюнетка и принимается, скептически поджав губы, проводить осмотр машины. Эмма, от удивления, распахивает глаза и открывает рот. Этого не может быть! Да, вместо непослушных кудряшек идеально уложенное каре, и джинсы с кожаной курткой сменили строгий деловой костюм и кашемировое пальто, — но это точно Реджина Миллс. Женщина поправляет безукоризненно уложенную прическу, оголяя запястье, на котором видна татуировка "перо". Сомнений не остается.

      Блондинка выскакивает из автомобиля.

      — Реджина! — с придыханием говорит Эмма, подходя к ней.

      — Мы знакомы? — брюнетка хмурит брови и пятится назад, невольно выставляя руки в останавливающем жесте.

      — Хм, — Свон мгновенно теряется, не зная, что сказать. Но через секунды вытягивает руку, в приветствии. — Я — Эмма. Эмма Свон.

      — Думаю, мне представляться не нужно. — Миллс недоверчиво смотрит на протянутую ладонь.

      — Да, — мямлит в ответ Свон, и зарываясь, так и не пожатой, рукой в светлые волосы, чешет затылок. В голове полная каша. Все это так странно. — Я, понимаю, что это прозвучит нелепо, но, пожалуйста, не могли бы мы поговорить где-нибудь. Тут недалеко есть кафе.

      "Хорошо, что народу мало" — думает Свон, входя в помещение. Выбирает столик у окна, ближе к выходу. Видимо, чтобы сбежать было легче.

      — Вы хотели о чем-то поговорить, — Миллс сидит напротив и спокойно рассматривает её.

      Эмма нервничает от этого взгляда. Дрожащими руками хватается за чашку, которая стучит о зубы. Глоток горячего кофе, обжигает нёбо. "Лучше бы что-нибудь покрепче…" — думает она, прочищает горло и начинает рассказывать свой сон. Она помнит его в мельчайших подробностях и не упускает ни одной детали. Даже упоминает о поцелуе, поздно спохватившись, что об этом Миллс говорить вовсе не обязательно. Реджина же просто, молча, слушает, никак не выдавая свою реакцию на рассказ.

      — Грузовик падает в пропасть… И я проснулась, — заканчивает Свон и устало потирает виски.

      Да уж, со стороны — это видимо, кажется бредом сумасшедшего. По выражению лица Миллс не понять ничего. У нее не дрогнул ни один мускул за все это время. Реджина подзывает официанта, который учтиво наклоняется, пока она что-то шепчет ему на ухо, и исчезает через несколько секунд.

      "Наверняка попросила позвонить его в полицию или 911" — с грустью думает Эмма, прикидывая, что будет говорить стражам порядка в свое оправдание или как можно быстро и незаметно сбежать отсюда, сказав, что это была шутка. Но она не может пошевелиться. Сил совсем не осталось, в первую очередь моральных. Один плюс во всей этой ситуации — на работу можно не ходить. И уважительная причина есть — авария. Так что никто не сможет обвинить ее в прогуле.

      Официант возвращается и ставит перед ними два бокала с двойной порцией виски.

      — Ну, что ж, мисс Свон, — Миллс вертит в руках бокал, отчего светло-коричневая жидкость медленно стекает по стенкам. — Я верю в Судьбу и в сны. Я действительно месяц назад приобрела бар в Сиэтле. Куда переезжаю через неделю. — она делает маленький глоток и пытливо смотрит на блондинку. — Вам может показаться странным мое предложение, но не хотели бы вы поехать со мной?

      Эмма лишь беспомощно открывает рот, не зная, что сказать. Хотя…

      — С удовольствием, — Свон расплывается в улыбке и, поднимает свой бокал, салютуя им.

_Песня к фф: Escala Palladio — Танго смерти_

 

 

**Примечания:**

1 - Артюр Рембо «Бал повешенных»  
На черной виселице сгинув,  
Висят и пляшут плясуны,  
Скелеты пляшут Саладинов  
И паладинов сатаны.

2 - Э́двард Мунк — норвежский живописец и график, театральный художник, теоретик искусства. Один из первых представителей экспрессионизма. Творчество Мунка охвачено мотивами смерти, одиночества, но при этом и жаждой жизни. Самая известная работа Мунка — картина «Крик». Охваченный ужасом человек с этой картины стал одним из самых узнаваемых образов в искусстве.

3 - А́ргус (точнее Аргос или Аргдр.-греч. Ἄργος), прозванный Паноптес, то есть всевидящий — в древнегреческой мифологии многоглазый великан; в переносном смысле — неусыпный страж.

4 - Шевронная лента это конвейерная лента, имеющая объемный периодичный рисунок по всей длине ленты, позволяющий транспортировать груз под большим углом наклона самого конвейера.


End file.
